


На жниве смерти

by Xetta



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xetta/pseuds/Xetta
Summary: Удивительно, у кого только ни найдёшь утешение в глухой ночи.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Aftermath of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129500) by [hailthetrashlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailthetrashlord/pseuds/hailthetrashlord). 



> События в лагере Джаха после 2х08.   
> Мёрфи матерится.

Когда Мёрфи выбирается из палатки, не слышно ни звука — только шорох пересыпающейся под ботинками гальки касается его ушей. Густая тишина накрыла лагерь Джаха, с тех пор как Кларк переступила его границу с руками, красными от крови Финна, и хотя луна ещё низко висит на ночном небосклоне, кажется, что все уже легли спать.

«Видно, все они слишком трусливое дерьмо, чтобы повстречаться с ревущей Принцессой», — думает Мёрфи про себя, направляясь к ограде. Он закатывает глаза: все в лагере будут неделями трястись над Кларк, словно это она получила удар ножом, а не сама его нанесла. Кларк напустит на себя показную отвагу, и, когда пара ребят затеет драку, она снова и снова будет твердить о том, «какие мы цивилизованные люди». — «Как будто она не такой же дикарь, как и все мы».

Он добирается до ограды, пристально глядит на мерцающие огни лагеря землян, всё ещё разбитого напротив их собственного, и задается вопросом, не смотрит ли кто-нибудь из них в ответ с тем же, как и у него, недоверием во взгляде. Он гонит эту мысль прочь и двигается дальше, переходя к еженощному своему ритуалу.

Поначалу, только прибыв в лагерь, Мёрфи ночи напролёт просиживал в своей палатке с ножом в руке на стуле, болтаясь между кошмарами. В конце концов он вовсе перестал спать по ночам: прибывало всё больше людей, желавших его смерти, и его одолела паранойя. Ночь за ночью он сидел и следил за пологом палатки, ожидая, что кто-нибудь нападёт на него из-за того, что он натворил, и ночь за ночью этого не происходило, так что он начал чувствовать, будто стены надвигаются на него.

Тогда он повадился обходить границу лагеря по ночам, приглядывая за тем, что скрывалось не только снаружи, но и внутри. Только дурак доверил бы другим подобную заботу, он усвоил это в юном возрасте, когда мать с ненавистью смотрела на него.

Он возвращается в реальность, заслышав звук, донесшийся от валунов у границы. Сощурившись, Мёрфи таращится на них, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь в темноте, с нарастающим раздражением из-за того, что не получается. Он приближается, медленно, чтобы не спугнуть что бы там ни было. Крепко сжимая в руке нож, он почти равняется с камнями, когда замечает, что один из них вовсе не камень.

— Рейвен? Какого чёрта ты там делаешь?

Она глядит на него блестящими в лунном свете глазами, и он может поклясться, что щёки у неё мокрые, но не признаётся себе в этом, потому что в противном случае ему пришлось бы с этим что-то делать, а хуй его знает, что делать с плачущей женщиной.

— Отвали от меня к чёртовой матери. 

Голос у неё твёрдый, и Мёрфи чувствует растущее раздражение.

— Ах, Мёрфи, спасибо тебе за заботу, — он передразнивает её ужасным девчачьим голосом. — Я так рада, что ты не стал спрашивать, почему я сижу рядом с оградой, практически умоляя о том, чтобы быть съеденной каким-нибудь диким животным. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы быть убитой одним из наших многочисленных врагов! — Он переводит дыхание и прикладывает руку к груди. — О, перестань, Рэй, я здесь, просто чтобы помочь.

Она пристально смотрит на него, и он отвечает ей взглядом, лишённым всякого выражения. Они таращатся друг на друга несколько долгих минут, и ни один не желает уступить. Наконец Рейвен вздыхает и выглядывает наружу сквозь проволоку ограды: черные полосы теней от луны ложатся на кожу.

— Просто уйди отсюда, Мёрфи. 

Говорит она тихо, и он знает: лучше бы просто отправиться дальше и оставить её со своими мыслями. Но часть его души знает, как легко утонуть в воспоминаниях, которые не можешь изменить, и как трудно перестать думать. Поэтому он садится рядом, не обращая внимания на камушки, впивающиеся в ткань джинсов. Рейвен оглядывается на него с изумлением, а потом снова взрывается злостью:

— Я сказала. Уйди. Отсюда!

— Слушай, технарик. Я понимаю, ты видела, как погиб твой бывший парень. — Она открывает рот, скорее всего, чтобы ответить что-нибудь бессмысленное, поэтому он поднимает палец, продолжая: — Я правда понимаю. Но сидеть здесь — всё равно что напрашиваться, чтобы тебя убили, особенно пока земляне всё ещё не успокоились.

— Я могу о себе…

— Конечно, можешь, именно поэтому явно стремишься помереть. 

На мгновение воцаряется тишина: он практически чувствует исходящие от Рейвен волны злости, это почти похоже на него самого в моменты, когда он не может совладать с собой. 

— В смысле, блин. Если ты и впрямь хотела умереть, всё что тебе нужно было — это сказать мне. Я как раз подыскивал напарника для убийства с самоубийством.

Она издаёт смешок, больше похожий на кашель, и, похоже, это потрясло их обоих. Мёрфи и сам тихо смеётся, удивлённый тем, что кто-то на Земле вообще посчитал его забавным. Бог свидетель, такое с ним впервые. Выражение сродни вине мелькает на её лице, и он почти решается попробовать отпустить ещё одну шутку, когда она ударяется в слёзы.

Рейвен прячет лицо в ладонях, и если бы плечи её не содрогались, он, возможно, даже не понял бы, что она плачет. Он неуверенно моргает несколько раз, ведь эта девчонка и правда плачет, а у него нет ни единой грёбаной догадки, что делать-то с этим. Он оглядывается в поисках кого-нибудь, да кого угодно, кто мог бы ей помочь, но, конечно, у судьбы извращённое чувство юмора.

— Блин, я… — Он запускает пятерню в свои грязные волосы и, ероша их, пытается думать. «Сделайчтонибудьсделайчтонибудьсделайчтонибудь». — Рейвен, ты… Я… Э…

Она бормочет что-то, звучащее почти как «уйди», но её рыдания так искажают слова, что он не может сказать наверняка. Мёрфи задумывается: он напрягается всем телом, чтобы встать, но он, блядь, знает, как она себя чувствует. Он так же чувствовал себя в свои тринадцать, когда очнулся после гриппа и узнал, что, пока его самого сжигала лихорадка, его отца сбросили за борт.

— Соединение грёбаных кровоточащих сердец, — произносит он сухо, а затем хватает Рейвен за руку и рывком прижимает к груди. Всё тело её деревенеет, ладони упираются ему в грудь, но Мёрфи всё понимает и крепче прижимает её к себе. — Всё в порядке, никто не смотрит. Всё хорошо. 

Она ещё раз пытается вырваться, прежде чем он чувствует, как она сжимает в кулаках ткань его футболки, а затем снова начинает плакать.

Мёрфи запускает ладонь в её волосы и притягивает голову к своей груди, крепко обнимая другой рукой за плечи. В полном раздрае, между рыданиями она бормочет что-то о Финне и о том, как тот ушёл, и он чувствует, как его футболка промокает от её слёз.

Он ничего не говорит, потому что знает: словами здесь не поможешь. Словами не вернуть мёртвых: если бы не это, возможно, он не остался бы одиночкой, у которого в друзьях лишь бессонница да пистолет. Поэтому он обнимает её и потихоньку перебирает её волосы, пока она плачет.

Он не знает наверняка, сколько они просидели там, но в конце концов её рыдания переходят в частое дыхание, и в итоге она затихает в его руках. Луна уже на противоположной стороне небосвода, и Мёрфи знает, что скоро рассветёт. Он ослабляет хватку на плечах Рейвен, стараясь не морщиться от боли в локте, которым он пошевелил впервые за несколько часов. Опустив взгляд, он видит, что она заснула. Лицо её безмятежно, за исключением складки между бровей, по которой он, не задумываясь, мягко проводит большим пальцем.

Осознав, что делает, он мотает головой: «Завязывай, Джон. Вы не друзья». Он тянет руку, чтобы подхватить её под ноги, и, поднявшись, направляется в сторону своей палатки. Мёрфи знает, что Рейвен делит палатку с одним из ковчеговцев, и не настолько глуп, чтобы посчитать, будто не вызовет подозрений, если посреди ночи притащит её в её палатку без сознания.

Поэтому он относит её к себе и укладывает на собственной кровати, укрывает своим куцым одеялом и на секунду задерживает на ней взгляд: убедиться, что она спит, — а потом стаскивает через голову сырую футболку. Он бросает её на стул, подхватывает куртку, надевает и застёгивает. Потом садится на пол у кровати и смотрит на свод палатки, осознавая, что впервые за долгое время стены не надвигаются на него.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено для команды fandom The 100 2016 на Фандомную Битву - 2016.  
> Спасибо моим драгоценным бетам Kollega и Allora.


End file.
